


Symbiosis: New York

by Hana (SecretSmile101)



Series: Symbiosis [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bisexual Female Character, Caning, Consensual Kink, D/s, F/F, Heavy BDSM, Lots of Sex, Rope Bondage, Sex, Shibari, magic wands (not the fairy kind!), pegs, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretSmile101/pseuds/Hana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma belongs to Regina, and the two of them now live with Henry in New York.<br/>If only they knew what was about to hit them.</p><p>Follows directly on from the events of Symbiosis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lesficlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesficlover/gifts), [SailorSayuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSayuri/gifts), [FauxFame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FauxFame/gifts), [ShipHappens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipHappens/gifts), [manslifeischeapasbeasts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manslifeischeapasbeasts/gifts).



> To be honest, I still can't work out whether continuing this story is a good idea or a bad one. I really want to explore Emma and Regina's relationship further and see their lives in New York, but I also don't want to write a sequel if I can't make it as good as the first. I really hope you enjoy this one as much.
> 
> It's taken a few months to figure it all out, but finally some kind of order is emerging from the absolute cockwombles of plot headaches and banging my head against brick walls. Hurrah!
> 
> *Please keep giving me feedback.*  
> I love to know what you think and it helps me write better and develop the story. 
> 
> I highly recommend reading Symbiosis first: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5098763/chapters/11727896  
> I don't want to repeat it all, but the BDSM warning and advice at the start of that story applies here too!
> 
> Tags will get updated as I keep posting new chapters.
> 
> This work has been gifted to five lovely people for being with me almost every step of the way during my previous multichapter fic. Thank you.<3
> 
> Find me on tumblr at hannah8bee.

Henry checked the time on his phone again and sighed.  
“Come on mom!” he said, waiting at the door with his coat and rucksack on. “I told her I’d be over in time for dinner.”

“Yes. I know. I’m coming!” Regina called out from the bathroom feeling sure that she had left her make up case in here earlier. How she missed having a proper dresser and mirror to sit at. Leaning over the sink was so uncivilised. She stepped back to scan the floor and accidentally kicked over a box of cosmetics before spying it next to the trashcan. Who the hell had put it there? 

Once she had massaged her sore shoulders a little and covered dark smudges under her eyes she rushed out and immediately knocked into another box by the door. Emma was smiling apologetically in front of her. 

“Sorry. I just moved it ‘cos I thought that thing you were looking for earlier was underneath…” She stopped explaining when she caught sight of the scowl on Regina’s face. “Never mind. I’ll see you later.” She walked forward and ruffled Henry’s hair. “Have fun at Sara’s.” she told him.

Regina grabbed her coat, slipped on her heels and ushered Henry out the door. 

“You don’t need to walk me there mom, I’m perfectly capable of going by myself.” 

“I know.” Regina replied. Sara’s apartment was only a twenty walk away but she wanted some time alone with her young man, even if it wasn’t for long. She was also keen to keep an eye on him. Sidney hadn’t physically harmed him but next time they might not be so lucky. And there was always a next time. She pinched his cheek lightly. “Don’t worry. I’ll let you walk the last block alone so you don't have to suffer the humiliation of your girlfriend seeing you with your mother.” 

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Oh you’ve still not asked her on a date yet?” she teased, raising her wrist and miming looking at a watch. “It’s been a week, what’s taking you so long?” 

He smiled sarcastically at her. 

“I’m still trying to work out whether she’s into me.” 

“I’d say being invited to her house for a sleepover is a promising sign.” She said, placing her hand on his shoulder for a second before letting the subject slide. Watching Henry begin to navigate his first potential relationship made her remember what she had been like when she was young, and how long she had thought up excuses in order to visit Daniel in the stables before feeling bold enough to press her lips against his for the first time. So she got Henry to tell her about how his first week at school went instead, feeling relieved at how well he seemed to be settling back in. 

Sara had better like her son. 

And her parents had better approve of him too.

The walk home felt longer with nothing to distract her from the nightmare of unpacking. Emma and Henry had already managed to find a home for all their belongings. An easy task when you didn’t have much and you’d lived there before. But even after leaving virtually all of her furniture back in Storybrooke, Regina still had the challenge of shrinking a walk-in closet into a wardrobe in a land without magic. That task alone had taken up so much of her time she had barely even started on the rest of her belongings. Emma had been too busy to help, so there were still so many boxes to empty. She put her hands in her pockets and sighed. 

The former queen turned to look behind her to check that no one was watching or following and stepped out to cross the road. She felt a hand grab her arm and yank her back onto the sidewalk. A cab whizzed past, horn blaring out a warning.

“Watch where you’re going!” the man said.

Regina pressed her lips together and faked a smile. She was going to have to be more careful. This was the second time this had happened this week. It still felt odd to have to remember to look for cars before crossing the road.

“Don’t bother saying thanks, asshole.” The man muttered whilst walking away. 

Her hand twitched. He had barely given her chance to open her mouth let alone express any (fake) gratitude. Lucky for him she didn’t have magic. Or armed guards. Whilst she understood what living in a busy city entailed she wished people wouldn’t push past her or handle her like a peasant whenever she went outside. 

She strode on, crossing the road successfully this time before stopping to pull out her phone to look at Google maps when she saw some stores she didn’t recognise. She quickened her pace once she knew where to go. Daylight was fading, and now Henry was out of the house she was looking forward to her first evening alone with Emma. Sex just wasn’t quite the same when you knew your son was only one thin wall away. Well she assumed it wasn't. She'd seen so little of her lover she hadn't had chance to try apart from the night they moved in.

After stepping inside she locked the door, removed her heels and jacket, and checked the door was locked again despite knowing she’d done it properly the first time. She stretched and let out a yawn. Emma wasn’t in sight so she walked over to the bedroom and pushed the door open. It took her a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the candlelight. 

Emma was sat cross-legged at the bottom of the bed in brown boots, jeans, and a tight white tank top. The blonde looked up from her phone. 

“Got lost again huh?”

“No.” Regina huffed, folding her arms and leaning against the doorframe. “I merely fancied a longer walk rather than heading straight home, that’s all.” 

“Sure.” Emma said, stifling a smile. “Must have been nice to get some fresh air.”

Regina gestured at Emma’s feet. “If I see you wearing those in our bedchamber again I will destroy them.”

“I’ll take them off later.” Emma replied.

Regina raised an eyebrow. It wasn’t like her sub to question her authority. Why was she wearing her footwear inside anyway? 

“I’m taking charge tonight.” Emma said. 

Regina snorted with laughter. The former queen made sure her expression showed how thoroughly unimpressed she was with that assertion. What was this, a rebellion? They’d never reversed roles before. She’d never even imagined what it would be like to submit to her.

Emma put her phone down on the bedside table and walked over to Regina, looking her up and down, making it clear she was checking her out. Regina was even more shocked that she had the audacity to copy her own methods of intimidation. Emma was now looking at her like she was considering if Regina was worthy of her attention. (She was.) After a small shrug Emma raised one hand to the back of Regina’s head and leant in to kiss her, using her tongue to part her lips.

Regina’s willpower seemed to have faded away (alarmingly quickly) with her energy levels and her desire for Emma got the better of her. She was curious to see where Emma was taking this, so didn’t protest when Emma unfolded her arms from across her chest and began slowly pulling off her clothes. 

Regina sighed. It seemed to take an age when you had to remove absolutely everything by hand. She was going to have to start wearing fewer clothes to soothe her impatience outside of Storybrooke. 

Emma took hold of her wrist and led her over to the bed. She pushed Regina down so she was sitting facing the bars that formed the head of the bed and placed a pillow in front of her so she could lean comfortably against them. Regina tried to work out what Emma had planned. Was she going to hit her, or use her own toys against her? She didn’t even know whether that was something she wanted. Should she say the word red or something to opt out? 

Regina tensed up as she felt Emma kneel behind her. Her submissive raked her nails lightly down her back causing her to shudder in anticipation. Emma then placed her hands on her, pushing her thumbs down and round in little circles between her shoulder blades and up onto her neck. Stabs of pain shot through her muscles. Regina recoiled and hissed in discomfort. 

Emma pushed her down against the pillow and started working on her muscles again, digging her thumbs in harder this time. Regina couldn’t keep quiet any longer.

“Miss Swan what is going on?” she demanded, but she received no answer. Only a kiss on the side of her forehead. After a few minutes Emma slipped her fingers into Regina’s hair and began massaging her scalp. God it felt good. She sighed with pleasure this time, and yawned as she began to relax. Emma moved closer and pushed her body against hers.

“I’ve missed you.” Emma said. “And I’m sorry.”

Regina suddenly felt sad as well as tired, not realising how lonely she'd felt until Emma had spoken just then. 

“Don’t be. You’ve been working. Bringing the money in.” the former queen replied.

“But I’d forgotten how long and unsociable the hours would be.” Emma admitted whilst continuing her head massage. “You can’t stop searching for leads when you’re paid on delivery.”

“Or ask someone not to go anywhere for a few hours so you can take a break from a stake out.” Regina added.

Emma trailed her hands lower down her body and began kneading her back. “Exactly.” She said, chipping away at a particularly sore knot of muscles. 

“Agh!” Regina uttered. “Is this your idea of topping me Miss Swan, 'massage play'?”

Regina jumped when Emma leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “My idea of topping you involves much worse Miss Mills.” She dug her thumbs in her back and Regina squirmed in pain again. "Would you sit still? You’re supposed to be relaxing!”

“That’s a difficult thing to do when you’re jabbing me like a monkey hitting piano keys.”

“Hey I give good massages!” Emma protested until she caught Regina smiling and realised she was only winding her up. 

When Emma had finished she wrapped her arms around her and trailed one hand up and down Regina’s thigh. She leant her head against her shoulder. 

“I thought I could take you for a drive tomorrow morning.” Emma offered. “Show you round the area. Point out some nice places to hang out.” 

Regina nodded, touched by Emma’s thoughtfulness. A drive would be nice. (Even if it was in the most hideously colored car known to mankind.) They could go and pick up Henry at lunchtime.

“Then we can get some more shelves and storage so you can put away all your stuff.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Regina said. She was eagerly looking forward to a time where she could walk without tripping over something and find everything she needed, especially her rope.

“It’s not always gonna be this bad.” Emma reassured, squeezing her tighter. 

Regina remained silent and buried her face in the pillow in front of her. Tears stung her eyes. Adjusting to New York would have been a lot to deal with on its own, but she had to get used to living with her partner for the first time as well. No wonder the first week had been trickier than expected. They had so much to learn about each other.

“You’ll find work, make new friends…” Emma continued.

Regina placed her hand on top of Emma’s and held on tight, fingertips brushing against Graham’s shoelace. A few minutes later Emma shifted her weight and shimmied off the bed. She heard something being plugged into the socket followed by the sound of a condom packet being ripped, the snap of rubber, and some very loud buzzing. It appeared that Emma had found her hitachi wand. Her sub snuggled up behind her again and ran the sex toy down the length of her back.

“Oh come on!” Regina exclaimed. “Nobody actually uses a wand for the back pain relief it’s advertised for.” 

Emma laughed and trailed the wand down to Regina’s thighs, slowly working her way inward. Regina, now too turned on and impatient to humor Emma any longer, whipped round and pulled the pillow under her ass to give her better access. She put her legs over Emma’s thighs and leant back, succumbing to the pleasure caused by the vibrations. 

Emma switched settings to the lowest frequency and pushed the wand between Regina’s legs. She wrapped one arm round Regina's neck, supporting her whilst she bucked and rubbed her clit against the wand until she came. She was taken by surprise when Emma didn’t stop, instead shoving her back against the headboard and increasing the speed of the vibrations. Emma pushed her legs open wider. “I love living with you.” Emma said, and Regina came again, letting the loneliness of the week wash over her and lie forgotten on the floor.

Regina had no idea how long they remained there. 

Some time later she opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to regain her senses. Glad that whilst many so many boxes lay untouched, she’d had the foresight to unpack the sex toys first. Emma climbed off the bed again, this time to strip off everything leaving the locked silver chain visible round her waist. Regina sat up and pulled the condom off the wand. She tried to throw it in the trashcan from where she was sitting and rolled her eyes at Emma for smirking when she missed. She’d get her for that later.

Regina went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and sighed when she noticed the tube had been squeezed from the middle. Sharing bathrooms was one of many things that was going to involve patience and compromise. She squeezed the paste back up from the bottom and folded the end over in hope that other members of the household would get the hint. Her hand stopped short of the toothbrush holder and hovered for a second as she realised was it signified; family. All 3 of them. Finally living together. An idea crossed her mind as she freshened up.

She tracked down a pen, some paper, and some scissors, carefully cutting a small rectangular shaped piece of paper. She slipped her coat on over her naked body and her feet back into her heels and took the elevator back down to the lobby. The smooth, metal mailboxes provided a good surface to lean on. Her pen was poised to write ‘The Mills family’ when she paused. Shouldn't it read 'The Mills-Swan Family'? But that didn't seem quite right either. 

‘The Swan-Mills Family.’

After a few tries the paper finally slid into the empty slot on their mailbox and Regina headed back upstairs. 

“Hey where’d you go?” Emma asked, leaning round the bathroom door.

“Just making some improvements downstairs.” Regina said, removing her coat and heels and double checking the lock on the door once again. She walked over to Emma and snaked her arms round her, this time being the one who lent her head on her partner’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for…” Regina paused, suddenly feeling utterly exhausted, unsure how to put the gratitude she was feeling into words. However the way her sub was holding her and rubbing the palm of her hand up and down her back told Regina that Emma knew what she was trying to say. 

“Thank you.” Regina said again, climbing into bed with Emma and pulling her close. They lay in silence for a while, listening to each other’s breathing slow.

“Sooo…living together in New York. Probably not quite what you were expecting, right?” Emma asked.

“Well, I can’t deny some of the day to day realities of living one’s dreams have a habit of nipping at the heels of happiness.” Regina admitted. She had clearly only been thinking of what it would be like to have her sub in her bed every night, rather than how hard it would be to move somewhere where she didn’t know anyone. 

“I’m glad you haven’t run away screaming just yet.” Emma joked.

Regina realised what Emma really meant by that statement. She was scared she would leave her. Up until Henry had found her, everyone had always left Emma Swan. 

“I never will, Emma. I never will.” She promised, thinking of the metal band on her ring finger.


	2. Renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She slid the dildo slowly into Emma’s mouth. 
> 
> “Drop it and you’re not coming tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, it's been a busy time. 
> 
> Feedback always welcome.  
> And every time you comment or share the link to the fic a fairy gets its wings! ;)
> 
> Oh, and coconut rope is evil.

A cold chill woke Emma up the next morning and she begrudgingly lifted her head up of the pillow to investigate. Regina had stolen the covers again. It was so like her, able to find ways to dominate even when she was unconscious. But being up early did have its advantages; she could get to work on her next few cases whilst Regina caught up on sleep so they could spend more time together later.

Their apartment was soon filled with sounds of domesticity. The dishwasher and washing machine were loaded and switched on. She made pancake batter for their breakfast later and some coffee to get her brain going now. Her desk by the window was just as organised as Regina’s had been when she was the town mayor. Regina had been surprised to find their New York apartment so organised when she’d arrived but Emma wasn’t sure why. She’d always kept everything clean, sparse and tidy. It was her lover who still hadn’t finished unpacking and left boxes everywhere.

Emma shoved one out of the way with her foot so she could sit down. She poured over the files of her next few cases, taking in all the details and gathering a first sweep of information of the Internet. One of the guys had skipped bail after he’d been caught trying to make a meth lab in his own garage. He’d recently checked in on Facebook AND hadn’t realised his profile was still public. It seemed like everyone who copied Walter White only had a fraction of his brains. The other had been arrested for an array of crimes including speeding, stalking, burglary, and carrying an unlicensed firearm. What a charmer. He appeared to have more brains than the other guy though as her initial search didn’t come up with anything useful.

A loud crash behind her made her jump.

She spun her desk chair round and saw Regina brushing off her hands dramatically. Her brown boots now in a heap against the front door. It had been fun to get under her skin a bit last night but taking the lead had only really been a way to give something back to her partner and try and make her feel better.

“Good morning Miss Swan.”

“Morning.” Emma said, rising to start making pancakes. “Sleep ok?” She was relieved to see Regina looked better today than she had done all week.

The brunette nodded and walked over to sit at the counter. Her hair was getting long, Emma noticed. It was nearly past her shoulders. Regina could tie it in a short ponytail now which gave her this sexy, lived in look she’d never seen on her queen before. She loved it. She brewed some more coffee and put it down in front of her.

“I spoke to one of my contacts yesterday.” Emma said. “He said he can have your documents ready by the end of next week.” Whilst Storybrooke had functioned like any other rural American town some things had been lacking once they arrived into the real world. Regina had no legally recognised qualifications, birth certificate, social security number or driving license. And she could hardly expect to find a job with a resume that stated she’d been mayor of a small town for 28 years when she didn’t look more than 10 years older than the amount of time she’d supposedly been in power for.

“He just needs to know what your year of birth is.” Emma added.

“Put whatever you think is best.”

“1980?” Emma said, falteringly, shaving a few years off the age she actually believed Regina to be to avoid any potential insult.

“Sounds perfect.”

“How old are you, anyway?”

Emma raised an eyebrow at her and made a note to ask her mother how old Regina had been when she’d first met her as a child. Regina had both her memories and an awareness of time during the curse so even if she didn’t physically age, she mentally she had to be 28 years older than her body. It was so weird.

“I want maple syrup on my pancakes.”

And yet she could still act like a 5 year old sometimes.

When the food was ready she joined Regina at the counter, resting her feet on the bar across the bottom of Regina’s stool so her legs were in between Regina’s thighs. She filled her in on the cases she'd received whilst they ate.

Regina took an age in the bathroom.

“Well, I can’t just magic perfection now can I?” she insisted when Emma glared at her once she finally emerged. Emma rushed in and chucked her make up bag on the floor again as revenge. Her partner had a ridiculous amount of stuff that seemed to conquer all available surfaces.

  
Someone from the floor below caught them making out in the elevator on the way down to the car.

 

 

As promised David and Mary Margaret came up to visit the following weekend. It was their first time outside of Storybrooke and Regina hadn’t seen much of New York either so Emma and Henry showed them round a few of their favourite places before having a picnic in the park. They were chatting and catching up as though her mom hadn’t already heard everything during one of her many, many phone calls. It'd all been going fine until David helped her brother to stand.

“Neal’s nearly walking now.” he said, demonstrating how well he could balance on his little feet.

“You’d better start babyproofing.” Regina said, smiling and tickling the toddler. "He’ll be running around in no time.”

“Yes thank you, we know what to do.” Mary Margaret replied.

Regina looked crestfallen. “I was just making conversation, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Emma knew deep down her mother did too, but it had to smart that the woman who robbed her parenthood from her was more experienced at raising a child than she was. Experience which had come from raising her own grandson right under her nose for ten years without her knowing. She was shocked she hadn't realised that before.  
Henry came to the rescue by asking about how things were in Storybrooke.

“Fine.” David answered. “Not much change in two weeks but a few women have already moved in.” he nodded in Regina’s direction to indicate he meant her mansion turned halfway house. “One’s just a teenager but the other woman is in her late twenties. Said she’s not been out of jail for long.”

“It was weird she wouldn’t say what she was in for though.” Mary Margaret added.

“Maybe she just needs people to focus on who is now, rather than what she did.” Emma pointed out, remembering how she never used to breathe a word of her past to anyone. “It’s not easy when you’re trying to start over.”

Regina turned her head away looking pained again. Emma reached out to place a hand on Regina’s then changed her mind when she saw her mom watching them. She fiddled with the shoelace on her wrist instead.

“It has been bizarrely windy though.” David said.

Emma laughed but Regina looked more concerned, “In what way?” the brunette asked.

“A few houses have had tiles blown off the roof. A couple of trees have been uprooted. Not the kind of weather you’d expect in Spring.” Neal wobbled, sat down with a bump and accidentally put his hand in some food. He burst into tears. Mary Margaret picked him up and wiped him down. “How about we go back to our hotel and we’ll come round to yours for lunch tomorrow before we head back?” David suggested.

“Sounds great.” Emma replied, and everyone helped pack up before the two groups hugged, said goodbye, and went their separate ways.

  
The blonde flopped onto the sofa with a sigh when they got home. “I’m sorry about my mom.”

Regina began rummaging through some of her own things. “Don’t worry about it.” she said. “I understand.”

“What are you looking for?”

“I thought she might like that bag of Henry’s toys and baby clothes back. There were some toddler reins in it.”

Emma spied something she hadn’t seen in a while as Regina took some items out of one of the unpacked boxes. “Look, it’s our shoebox.” She’d forgotten she’d left it at Regina’s before moving. Emma picked it up and began sifting through the items, spying a business card with the word ‘Renaissance’ on. She fished it out. The back listed details of a trans inclusive, women-only night along with directions to the fetish club. “We should go the next time this is on.” she said throwing the card at Regina. “Henry can stay over at Sara’s again.”

 

 

Emma was nervous walking in. Chasing a meth cook who’d skipped bail and handing him over to the cops like she’d done the week before seemed normal. Walking around in public in nothing but her underwear was another world entirely. It was like living some kind of double life when they'd dropped their son off at Sara's before heading off to explore New York’s BDSM scene. They hadn’t stayed at the girl's house for long. After thanking Sara’s parents for taking Henry so they could ‘go on a date to a restaurant’ her dad had taken a call and begun chatting anxiously on the phone. They hadn't wanted to impose.

Regina ushered her out of the locker room where an event volunteer was waiting to show them round and explain the club rules.

“Is like the clubs you went to in Boston?” Emma asked.

“Mercifully this one is a lot cleaner.”

The volunteer laughed, showed them the chill out area then led them downstairs. The basement was much larger, with doors leading to small, private rooms on the far side, a dungeon immediately to their left and a large padded seating space in the middle. It was multi-tiered and u-shaped so people could sit, play, have sex, and watch each other. One couple was playing there already. A woman had another in handcuffs and was using a violet wand on her. A few other people in the room were watching. One smiled over at them and waved.

Emma smiled nervously back, unsure how social etiquette worked in these kinds of spaces.

“Where’s the bathroom?” Regina asked. The volunteer pointed back upstairs. “I’ll be back in a minute.” she said.

Emma thanked the volunteer and turned to look in the dungeon, which was quiet except for three people doing some kind of military roleplay scene. She smiled to herself at how into character they were getting and how it involved some kind of punishment for not following orders. It may be a bit cheesy to her but they looked like they were having fun.

Another couple were stood making out against the wall.

The blonde wondered over to the far side of the room. One of the doors was just plain wood but the other two had windows through which voyeurs could see what was going on inside. In the middle room someone was being fucked with a stap on.

Emma felt a hand on the back of her neck.

“Enjoying yourself?” her dom asked. Oh yes. This may all be strange and new but it was wonderful too. Not just the club but living with each other. Waking up next to each other and seeing each other all the time. Not having to be painstakingly careful or wait weeks in between evenings of intimacy. They’d spent so long stealing moments together she kept bracing herself to say goodbye and go home before remembering that they were home. And whilst Regina was still seeing a therapist and figuring things out she was still doing so much better than before. Emma didn’t have to hold back any longer. She felt elated. This was it. The start of the rest of their lives.

Regina’s hand slid down her back and began playing with her chain.

Emma’s heart was pounding in her chest. She responded to Regina’s question. “Well this is all still a bit weird…but yeah so far so good.” Moans of pleasure reached their ears through the door. “Have you seen these two? They’re so hot. Is it wrong to watch?”

“They would have picked the other room if they didn’t want anyone to see dear.”

“Is this the kind of thing you did back in Boston, before we started playing?”

“No.” she purred. “I did much, much worse.” She spun Emma round and pushed her against the door. Both had kept it simple tonight with black, lacy underwear. Normally she was a little taller than her lover but Regina had instructed her to go barefoot in the club tonight. The brunette had pushed a cane down the side of one of her knee high boots when she’d gone back upstairs to the bathroom and her kit bag was now slung over her shoulder. Emma shuddered.

Regina grabbed a wrist and yanked her in the direction of the dungeon.

Once attached to a St Andrew’s cross the hits began to rain down but despite enjoying the pain it wasn’t so satisfying tonight. She craved something slower and more sensual, enjoying the moments Regina ran her hands across her body much more than when she was being hit. But she wanted to be good and she wanted to please. For Regina to have fun and get what she wanted after struggling for so long. And without Storybrooke’s forest and isolated buildings this kind of play was much trickier to do in an apartment block. So if not now, then when?

Regina begin to stroke the backs of her now tender thighs with the cane and she felt herself clench up ready to endure what came next.

Instead Regina stepped closer and and squeezed her tight.

“Sorry Your Majesty.” Emma said. “I’m just not feeling this right now.”

“That’s ok.”

“I really wanted you to enjoy tonight.”

“What makes you think I’m not? Why do you think I just kept caning you for so long when I could see you weren’t really enjoying it?”

“Hey!”

Regina let out one of her wicked, throaty laughs. A few meters away the military scene had now moved on to a strip search. The person in charge was pacing up and down with a truncheon in front of two “soldiers” hastily taking what was left of their uniforms off.

Her dom kissed the back of her neck. “What were you thinking of,” she whispered in her ear, “when you were watching that couple in the room?”

Emma hesitated for a moment before answering. “Us being together. How great it is." She tilted her head back and round so it would touch her lover’s. “How this is just the beginning.”

Regina unbuckled the cuffs attaching her to the cross, picked up her kit bag and yanked Emma back to the remaining free room with a viewing window. This one had been decorated with a woodland theme. Her dom bolted the door behind them and tipped the contents of her kit bag on the floor.

“I’ll let you out when I’ve used them all on you.”

Thankfully Regina hadn’t packed much but Emma still gulped in anticipation.

Regina repacked the cane. “At least you’re already one down.” She clicked and pointed at the floor to signal for Emma to kneel at her feet. Regina knelt down behind her, picked up some jute and grabbed Emma’s wrists. She tied her arms folded behind her in the same position as when they’d done rope at Lexi’s. A TK, she’d called it. Emma remembered she should let Regina know if she started losing circulation.

Her partner scooted round in front of her and kissed her possessively, digging her nails in wherever she felt like pinching.

Emma closed her eyes and felt herself relax. This was much better. She looked over to see what was in store for her as Regina began kissing down her sternum. There was a flogger, a small bundle of wooden pointy sticks, a small pouch, a stap on and harness, and two lengths of rope that looked much rougher than the jute they normally tied with.

Regina grabbed the rope first, using it to slowly brush down Emma’s arms before dragging it across her nipples. It was so coarse and bristly it felt like being stroked with a scrubbing brush. The brunette used it to tie her shins to her thighs so she was trapped in a kneeling position, rope digging in, prickling and irritating her skin.

Emma liked the way the pain and bondage was slowly building. That spaced out feeling was washing over her again.

More instructions were issued without words as Regina rubbed her thumb against Emma’s lips and she parted them instinctively. Regina pushed it inside, pressing down on her tongue before resting her fingers under her chin. She held her lower jaw in her hand preventing her from speaking. Without breaking eye contact Regina reached over to the small black bag first and pulled out a peg. She smirked, attaching it onto a small pinch of skin on her waist. Emma couldn’t help herself. She began sucking and running her tongue along the length’s of Regina’s thumb as the brunette attached more pegs in a line up either side of her body. Out of the ones left all but two were clipped onto her upper arms between the ropes.

“Who do you belong to?” her dom hissed, refusing to remove her thumb from her mouth to let her answer properly.

Emma managed a muffled reply. “I’m yours, Your Majesty.” She could feel her arousal begin to pool between her legs.

Regina pulled her hand away, took the dildo from the harness and slapped Emma across the face. “Good answer.” She slid the dildo slowly into Emma’s mouth.  
“Drop it and you’re not coming tonight.”

Emma’s eyes widened in horror. She had to be joking.

“You’d better not bite it or leave teeth marks on it either.”

The brunette took the last two pegs out of the bag and put one on each nipple. Pain soared through Emma's body and she bent forwards. The nipple clamps she’d experienced before were screw ons. These pegs were much too strong. She whimpered through the improvised gag.

Regina wrapped a hand round her throat, pushing her back upright. “You’ll take it for me.” she hissed, “because I need to see you suffer. It’s been too long.”

She shuffled back and crawled forward onto her stomach so she was lying with her head between Emma’s thighs. She held Emma’s panties to the side and began lapping at her clit, making it almost impossible for Emma not to wriggle and squirm or worse, lose grip of the dildo in between her lips. It was heaven yet absolute agony at the same time.

Regina rose up to sit in front of her again, mouth glistening with Emma’s arousal. Emma pleaded with her eyes for her to take the pegs off but Regina was in no mood to oblige. She reached for the flogger instead and began flicking them off one by one, often missing deliberately in order to hurt her somewhere else. She cruelly saved the pegs on the nipples until last. The dildo nearly slipped from her lips when she cried out in pain. Emma tipped her head back and tried to use gravity to wiggle it back into a more secure position.

The little bundle of wooden spiky sticks was next. Regina began tormenting her by pressing them into her skin around her breasts. Then down the insides of her thighs. Emma had foolishly thought Regina was leaning in to kiss her when she was reached behind her to jab the sticks into the souls of her feet. The surprise pain and tickling sensation caused her to shriek and lose her grip on the dildo.

It dropped onto the floor. Regina leaned back to investigate the noise, outraged.

“What did I just tell you?!”

“Your Majesty you just…”

But Regina was already throwing the sticks into her kit back and whipping the ropes off Emma’s thighs.

“Your Majesty, wait, please I...”

It was looped around her waist instead. Regina measured the length she needed by pulling it down between Emma’s legs before tying a knot right at the place her clit would be. She then yanked it tight in between her legs, up between her butt cheeks and tied it to the rope on her waist at the back.

Emma couldn’t help but gasp in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“It was an accident!” she pleaded.

Her dom grabbed a fistful of hair. “Do I look like I care?”.

“You made it really hard to hold on to.” Emma sulked.

Regina smirked and pulled her into her chest. She began hitting her ass and thighs over and over again with her hand. Every blow made Emma jerk and cry out in agony, and with every movement the rope scratched and prickled between her legs turning her on even more.

The brunette suddenly let go of her leaving her gasping to get her breath back. The harness and dildo were buckled on over the rope and then Regina grabbed a condom out of the bowl by the door. This time she deliberately didn’t meet Emma's eyes when she rolled it on.

“Over against the wall.” Regina hissed. “Now.” She slapped Emma’s breast to hurry her up. Emma somehow managed to shuffle over and sit against a bit of wall that had a tree trunk painted on.

Regina straddled her lap and lowered herself down on the shaft, murmuring in ecstasy. She began moving up and down, pleasuring herself whilst Emma could only accommodate without even being able to put her arms round her or contribute to making her come. It was torture.

And she was so utterly owned. There to be used for Regina’s pleasure and nothing more. Regina brought herself to orgasm with her head buried in Emma’s neck and her arms wrapped round her body. “God I love playing with you.” she laughed.

Despite aching for release Emma smiled.

 

A few women scurried away from the door as they walked out some time later. Emma felt flustered, having forgotten that people would have been watching.

“Come on let’s try and make some new friends.” Regina said, leading her up to the chill out area upstairs. “It’s not good manners to hog a private room then leave without talking to anyone.”

Emma thought she wouldn’t have minded being considered rude if it would’ve spared her the awkwardness of making conversation with strangers who’d may have just seen them play. But the other women at the club were really friendly and assured her most people felt the same weirdness during their first few visits until they adjusted to everything. It was an intimacy that took some getting used to. Most people had been brought up to believe these kind of clubs were dirty and wrong.

 

Regina didn’t let Emma take the crotch rope off until they got home.

“You got a lot of compliments tonight.” she said whilst she untied her on the bed and began pulling the rope to and fro between her legs. “Someone even asked me if we play other people when I ordered you to take my kit bag back to the locker room.”

“What did you tell them?” she asked, wincing at harsh rope being rubbed on tender skin.

“That I don’t share.” Regina said sharply. She pulled Emma so she was straddling her thigh and stretched her arms out along the headboard behind her. She nodded her permission for Emma to rub herself against it so she could come. Emma sighed in relief, not even caring that Regina was still being mean by refusing to fuck her. “Thank you Your Majesty, for not making me wait any longer.”

They curled up afterwards, sated and eager to sleep.

“I'm happy with you.” Emma mumbled. And Regina mumbled it too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Women only BDSM club nights I reccomend in London, UK:  
> Sweat
> 
> Mixed gender rope studio:  
> Anatomie


End file.
